Childhood Memories
by Kyvena
Summary: As children Sakura and Deidara were inseparable but then Deidara joins the academy and the two drift apart, only for Sakura to find out at the age of 16 Deidara has defected from the village. She now only focuses on training and gaining ranks. By the time she turns 18 Sakura is now a part of ANBU and being sent on a mission only to find her childhood friend to be the one to kill...
1. It Started With a Hello

**Here I go again getting way over my head *knocks head against keyboard***

**I seriously have issues, I'm so ADD that if I don't write a story once it's in my head I will forget it then I'm doomed.**

**So here is my 9****th**** story *grumbles* 'Childhood memories'!**

**As I always say**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 1: It Started With a "Hello"

Sakura's Age: 6 Deidara's Age: 9

The Haruno family was moving into Konoha from the country side in the Fire Country so that they could enroll their daughter in the shinobi academy. Within that family was a shy beautiful six year old little girl with long striking pink hair and mesmerizing sparkling emerald eyes. Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno were pulling into their new home, Sakura sat in the backseat of the car fidgeting nervously whenever Mebuki chimed, "Sakura honey we are finally here!" Sakura unbuckled her seatbelt and hopped out of the car, her long hair flowing behind her angelically.

A nine year old boy with long blonde hair ran down to his parents, "Mom, dad, the new neighbors are here, yeah!" The Iwa family had originated from Iwagakure, their family went far back to when Iwagakure originated and was named after their ancestors. The mother Kusha and the father Dura smiled at their son, "Well then we'd better go and say hello, yeah?" Deidara was out the door before Kusha could even finish her sentence and both parents chuckled, following after their son.

Sakura's back was turned whenever Deidara ran up to the miniature goddess, effectively making her jump whenever he shouted, "Welcome to the neighborhood, yeah!" Emerald met Crystal whenever Sakura turned around to see Deidara standing there with a huge grin on his face. Sakura immediately ran behind her mother shyly and looked around her legs to see Deidara's face fall. Kusha and Dura walked out and Mebuki and Kizashi both went to greet their new neighbors. Kusha smiled at Mebuki, "My name is Kusha, hm. And this is my husband Dura and my son Deidara, yeah." Mebuki returned the smile, "Iwagakure descendants, how neat!" Kusha scratched the back of her head, "We are that obvious, yeah?"

Mebuki grinned, "The accents gave you away. Sorry, I am Mebuki and this is my husband Kizashi; and the shy little girl behind me is our daughter, Sakura." Kusha and Dura both smiled, "It's nice to meet you both, yeah. Deidara, why don't you take Sakura to the playground so that she can meet some new people, hm." Deidara nodded at his mother as Mebuki pushed Sakura forward, "Go on sweetie, I'm sure Deidara is very nice and only wants to be your friend darling."

Deidara stepped forward and held his hand out for Sakura to take. Sakura blushed and placed her tiny hand in Deidara's bigger one, making Deidara grin like a fool, "Common Sakura, yeah!" Mebuki and Kusha both waved the children off and both at the same time said, "Be back by dinner!" Sakura giggled a little, tightening her grip on Deidara's hand and running with him towards the playground.

Whenever the playground came into sight so did a lot of other children. Deidara stopped in front of all of the kids and Sakura hid shyly behind him, "Hey Deidara!" All of the kids ran towards him and stopped short seeing a small girl and pink hair behind him. One of the girls got jealous, "Deidara who's the FREAK behind you?!" This comment made Sakura tear up and clutch onto the back of Deidara's shirt tightly. Deidara scowled, "Hey, she's not a freak, yeah! She's new in town and her name is Sakura, hm!"

It was no secret that Deidara had a fan club of girls who all got mad that this runt was so close to "their" Deidara, "Oh, she's new?" One of the fan girls fake smiled and walked up to her, "Hey want to play with us Sakura?" Sakura looked at the girl and nodded and followed the girl, waving at Deidara with a cute smile adorning her angelic face. Deidara waved back, "I'll come get you before it's time for dinner okay Sakura, hm?" Sakura nodded and followed the girls.

Once the girls were out of Deidara's sight they immediately turned hateful. One of the girls with short black hair pushed Sakura roughly to the ground, "Don't EVER touch OUR Deidara! GET HER!" Sakura's eyes grew wide and instantly sheltered her face as the girls began kicking and punching the younger girl. Satisfied that Sakura had gotten the message they left her behind crying with black and blue bruises scattered all over her porcelain skin.

The sun had started setting and Deidara was looking everywhere for Sakura, "Sakura, where are you, yeah!?" He suddenly heard the faint sound of whimpering and ran towards it to find Sakura on the ground crying; bruises showering her whole body. Deidara picked Sakura up and she panicked, "L…Let me go!" Deidara was confused, "Sakura… What happened, yeah…?" Sakura looked into his soft eyes and buried her face into his chest, "They were so mean Deidara! They were mad because I touched you so they hurt me!" Deidara sat down by a tree and held Sakura close, "From now on, I promise to protect you for forever, yeah…" Sakura looked up at Deidara's face with tears in her eyes, "Forever and ever…?" Deidara nodded, "Forever and ever, yeah!"

The next day Sakura had no bruises from her body's ability to heal quickly, she had just told her parents she fell off of the swing set which wasn't hard for them to believe considering Sakura was only six. Deidara and Sakura walked hand in hand back to the playground only to find those same girls there. Sakura instantly gripped Deidara's hand tighter. Deidara scowled at the girls, "If you ever touch Sakura again I won't think twice to hurt you back, yeah!" The girls immediately backed off.

Deidara smiled at Sakura, "You can play with me and my friends, yeah." She nodded and the two walked towards a group of different children. A young boy with golden hair bounded up to the two, "Hey Deidara! Who's the cute little girl?" Sakura blushed and looked down. Deidara grinned, "This is Sakura everyone, she's new to the village." Sakura noticed a girl that looked similar to Deidara, "Deidara… Who's that…?" Deidara looked that the young girl, "Oh her? That's a distant cousin of mine, Ino." Sakura nodded. Deidara then began to point and list everyone's name, "That's Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Choji, Hinata, TenTen, Neji and Lee." All of the children came up and said hi to Sakura.

Deidara and Sakura spent most of their time together lying in a field of flowers talking. Since Sakura was only six she constantly played with Deidara's hair, which he didn't mind because Sakura was his best friend and it felt good. Deidara's parents were now used to him coming home with flowers in his hair or his hair in some cute hair style, they knew Sakura had done it which they thought was adorable.

Sakura also spent the night with Deidara a lot. Deidara's parents would come into their room at night to see Sakura snuggled up on Deidara's chest; they didn't mind it either considering Sakura was only six. And as the years went by the sleep overs never stopped and Kusha and Dura never minded one bit even though the two were getting a bit old for a boy and girl to be sleeping together.

The two were inseparable until Deidara entered the academy; she then would come over only to be told by Deidara that he was too busy practicing to hang out. Sakura had no one else except Deidara, so she spent most of her time in her room reading ninja books.

Once Deidara graduated from the academy and got onto a team he was being sent on missions left and right. Sakura was at the playground holding a flower as she sat on a swing lightly drifting back and forth not even noticing the Deidara fan girls surrounding her, "Where's your precious Deidara to protect you now, Sakura!?" Sakura looked up and shrugged, "Don't ask me he's not my property…" One of the girls stepped forward and grabbed Sakura's long pink hair, yanking her off of the swing and onto the ground, "Maybe if you spent less time conditioning and more time practicing becoming a ninja then maybe Deidara wouldn't have ditched your lame self!"

Tears filled in Sakura's eyes, "You're right, Deidara isn't here to protect me anymore, congratulations, you win…"


	2. The Locket of Friendship

**I don't really have anything to say… hm… oh well! Please R&R!**

**And as always…**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 2: The Locket of Friendship

Sakura rolled out of bed, efficiently landing face down on the floor with a large _**'thud'**_. Today was the graduation exams and Deidara had promised to meet Sakura there to congratulate her, but she didn't honestly believe he would keep that promise.

Sakura dressed in a form fitting half cut off red Haruno clan shirt, a mesh undershirt and short black spandex shorts as she quickly grabbed her leg weapon holster and secured it into place. She flipped her ridiculously long hair over and tied it up in a high ponytail, leaving her bangs down in the process. She zipped up her knee high combat sandals and was now ready and set to go, "Bye mom, bye dad! Wish me luck!" She ran out of her house and stopped by Ino's family flower shop and called in, "Ino! Hey you ready to go!?" Ino ran down to Sakura flustered, "Sleep in again?" Ino nodded as the two walked down the street talking about how excited they were to finally become genin.

Ino had taken Deidara's spot as Sakura's best friend because she was always there for her and he just wasn't… Sakura was now twelve years old and Deidara was fifteen so she didn't blame him for not wanting to hang out with an academy student while he was a chunin. The two girls entered the classroom and waved to their group of friends, which all sat together.

Iruka spoke up, "All right class today is the graduation examination and I hope you are all prepared! The jutsu you will be showing is the 'Shadow Clone' technique. But before that I will be passing out a written exam which you all will have thirty minutes to complete." All of the students nodded eagerly as Iruka passed the exams out, "Now cheating won't even be possible because none of you have the same test. With that said I wish you all good luck! You may begin!"

It didn't take Sakura long to finish at all, which she promptly finished within fifteen minutes. Sakura raised her hand first out of the entire class and Iruka didn't look surprised in the least, "Done so soon Sakura?" he chuckled as she gave him a grin. Iruka then sent Sakura to the Jutsu testing room and made six perfect clones, which shocked the judges, "Very well done Haruno Sakura! I give you a perfect score of 10 out of 10!" Sakura bowed and walked back to waiting room for her written test score. Iruka walked in, "Congratulations Sakura! You scored a perfect 100!" Sakura grinned as Iruka walked back out of the room.

Once all students were finished they were called back into the examination room. As soon as they all entered they all noticed the brand new unscratched headbands ready to be passed out. Iruka cleared his throat, "The headbands will be passed out in order of the highest scoring student to the lowest scoring student." They all fidgeted anxiously and Iruka spoke out, "But there is a catch. Only twelve of you will actually be passing. The ones who don't receive a headband will remain in the academy until we deem it fit for you to join the ranks."

Iruka cleared his throat again, "Highest score goes to Sakura Haruno!" The entire class clapped except for the Deidara fan girls. Iruka smiled and handed Sakura her headband, "Congratulations Sakura. Next we have Sasuke Uchiha." Then it was Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inazuka, Rock Lee, Choji Akimichi, TenTen and Naruto Uzumaki. The girls that were in the Deidara fan club did not pass, which made Sakura grin.

Iruka sighed, "Those of you whom did not receive a headband are excused until tomorrows lecture. Those of you who did receive a headband are going to be placed in three man squads. I will start with Team Seven, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha." All three of them being great friends high fived and hugged, Iruka spoke out again, "Team Eight, Kiba Inazuka, Hinata Hyuga and Shino Aburame. Team Nine, Neji Hyuga, TenTen and Rock Lee. Team Ten, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. Now you are all dismissed to go and celebrate!"

They all ran out wearing their headbands. Except Sakura, she walked slowly, not wanting to know if Deidara had kept to his word and was actually there or not. Once outside Sakura shielded her eyes from the sun only to be tackled to the ground by someone. Sakura opened her eyes to see Deidara, "I knew you'd graduate, yeah!" Sakura blushed furiously, she hadn't seen Deidara in a while and he was now more muscular and handsome, "H…Hi Dei I didn't know if you'd make it or not…" Deidara rolled his eyes, "Tch, as if I'd miss my best friend graduating, yeah!"

Deidara reached in his back holster and pulled out a box neatly wrapped and handed it to Sakura, "I… uh… got you a present…" Sakura's face turned beat red, "You didn't have to do that Deidara…" He shrugged as he got off of Sakura and helped her sit up as well, "Go on, open it, yeah!" Sakura smiled and unwrapped the paper carefully so that she didn't rip it and gasped whenever she opened the box. Sakura's eyes filled with tears, which quickly spilled over onto her cheeks. Inside the box was a gold heart shaped locket. Sakura threw her arms around Deidara's neck, "Oh thank you Dei, thank you so much, I love it!"

Deidara smiled softly, "Open it…" Sakura picked the locket up and opened it to see two pictures of both of them together as children. One of the pictures was Sakura playing with Deidara's long golden locks and the other was the two of them holding hands and smiling at each other. That did it, Sakura began to sob and she curled into Deidara's lap, holding onto his shirt with her face pressed into his chest; like the way she used to whenever she was six. Deidara was confused, "What's wrong, yeah?" Sakura looked up at him, "I love you so much and it hurts to see how far we have grown a part Dei!"

Deidara's eyes widened then softened, "I love you too, yeah; you're my best friend. That's why I got two lockets…" He pulled the same locket from under his mesh undershirt and opened it showing the same two pictures. Sakura sighed, she knew he would never love her the same way she loved him. It was a one sided bridge that the two were one separate sides, never to truly reach each other's heart the way she wanted. Sakura began to cry all over again as she stood abruptly and ran from him.

Deidara stood up quickly and reached his hand out, "SAKURA WAIT!" Just then the female team member on his squad appeared, "I knew you were stupid but I never knew you were THAT stupid Deidara…" Deidara looked back at her, "What do you mean Miya?" Miya rolled her eyes, "She just told you she was IN love with you and you practically just shot her down by keeping the two of you in the friend zone. A shame really, you two would have been a cute couple." Miya then turned and walked away, leaving Deidara dumbfounded.

Five words kept repeating over and over in Deidara's head, "Sakura's in love with me…"


	3. Feelings of Abandonment

**I think I'm in love with this story it's so cuuuuute!**

**Anywho ^_^;**

**As always…**

**ENJOY!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 3: Feelings of Abandonment

It was the day after Sakura's sixteenth birthday and Deidara hadn't even shown up. Apparently Deidara was too cool to go to a birthday party considering he was nineteen and she was only sixteen. Yet he had left her a present on her window sill with a note that read 'I'm so sorry Sakura… -Dei'

Sakura was home alone at the moment whenever a knock came to the front door of her home. Sakura perked up, 'Maybe it's Deidara!' She hopefully thought as she ran to the front door. Once she opened the door she saw Deidara's parents, "Good afternoon Kusha, Dura, what may I do for you?" Sakura smiled brightly as she heard Kusha sigh, "Sakura honey, may we come in? We need to tell you something important…" Sakura nodded, "Of course, please come in."

The three sat in the living room after Sakura made tea and set a cup down for everyone. They sat there in silence for a bit, which made Sakura nervous, so out of habit she messed with the locket Deidara had given her four years ago upon graduating the academy and chewed on her bottom lip. Finally Dura, sick of the uncomfortable position they were in, spoke out, "So, Sakura honey, we have something extremely important to speak with you about… concerning Deidara…" The first thing that popped into her mind was, 'Oh god he's dead…' But she just shook her head mindlessly.

Then Kusha finally got the nerve to speak up, "For the past few years Deidara has been acting off around us, always wearing gloves, never allowing us in his room, and more off he constantly kept buying clay." Sakura bobbed her head acknowledging she was all ears. Then Dura huffed in pain in aggravation, standing abruptly, "Sakura honey, Deidara has defected from the village." Kusha scowled, "Dura!"

Sakura's eyes went wide and her heart skipped a beat, "E…Excuse me p…please…" The instant she stood she ran to her room sobbing. She waited to hear the front door close to collapse and begin screaming, "DAMN YOU DEIDARA!" She saw the glistening of the locket hanging freely and angrily tugged the chain off of her neck before hurling it across the room.

Realizing that was the only tie she had left to Deidara she ran and picked the locket up off the ground, as she slid down against her wall she opened the locket to see the two pictures of Deidara and her together as children. She smiled sadly at the pictures, "Why Deidara…"

**-**_**2 years later-**_

Tsunade had effectively taught Sakura everything she knew and now she knew Sakura was ready, "Sakura Haruno, will you please step forward?" Sakura stood and took a step towards Tsunade and bowed, "Milady?" Tsunade smiled proudly, "We would like to offer you a spot in the ANBU black ops." Sakura looked a bit surprised, "I am honored Milady." Tsunade grinned, "So I take that as a yes?" Sakura nodded and an ANBU member appeared, handing Sakura all of the ANBU gear.

The man spoke out, "Haruno Sakura, you will now go under the code name 'Natsuki'." Sakura had learned to keep her emotions hidden after Deidara had defected from the village. The ANBU member nodded at her, "Come, you need to get ANBU inked." Sakura nodded and bowed at Tsunade again before following this man.

As Sakura sat there getting the ANBU tattoo all she could do was think until the one member spoke to her again, "My name is Sai, I am an ROOT ANBU member." Sakura smiled, "As you know my name is Sakura, but I suppose I am now going by Natsuki." She chuckled as another man appeared and Sai spoke up, "A mission so fast?" the man nodded and bowed before he left.

Sai looked at Sakura, "Well Natsuki it looks like we have a mission, the organization 'The Akatsuki' has been hunting the Jinchuriki hosts and we need to put a stop to the ones going after the 3-tails." Sakura nodded and got geared up quickly, "So it's just you and me looks like it." Sai chuckled. Sakura smiled as she tied on her pink painted cat mask, "Looks like it." Both laced their katanas on their backs and nodded at each other before taking off with their hoods pulled over their head's securely.

They got to the 3-tails fairly quickly with both Sakura and Sai's speed. Just in time for Sakura's breathe to hitch in her throat. Just in time for her to see him turn around and grin sadistically at the two, "Well Tobi, it appears we have guests, hm." Deidara mused. Sakura could feel the tears swelling in her eyes as the man with the mask cutely spoke out, "It appears you are correct partner!"

Sai looked at Sakura, "Natsuki, prepare for battle!" Sakura snapped out of it and watched Sai take his cloak off and throw it to the side. Deidara laughed, "Oooooo they mean business too, yeah!" Sakura then untied her cloak, revealing her one of a kind pink hair. Deidara's eyes widened and stopped laughing instantly, "It can't be…"

Sai sprinted towards Deidara, katana wielded and ready to kill, "NO!" Sakura screamed and before Sai could pierce Deidara, Sakura appeared in front of him taking the blow for him. Sai's eyes widened, "Natsuki!"

Sai pulled his blade from Sakura's body and caught her falling form, "STAY WITH ME SAKURA!" Sai quickly untied Sakura's mask revealing her beautiful emerald eyes. Tobi looked at Deidara's face, "Partner… What just happened…?"

Deidara swiftly kicked Sai far away from Sakura's body and dropped to his knees. Sakura looked up at Deidara, "I'm so glad you're not hurt Dei…" Tears began streaming down his face, "Sakura why would you do that you idiot, hm!?" Sakura chuckled, "You once promised me that you'd always protect me forever and ever… So I decided it was my turn to protect what was most precious to me…" Deidara clasped Sakura's hand in his, "Tobi! We need to get her help! Go and find a doctor quickly, yeah!" Tobi nodded and vanished.

Deidara swiftly picked Sakura up with one arm, "I will always protect you Sakura, hm…" Sakura smiled sadly as rain began pouring down on them, "Forever and ever…?" Deidara nodded, "Forever and ever Sakura…." Blood began seeping from Sakura's mouth, "If I die you must know one thing Deidara… I love you…" Tears began falling on Sakura's face, "Hey now, don't cry for me…" Sakura smiled weakly. Deidara was now sobbing, "I shouldn't have ever left the one thing I love most in this world behind, yeah…"

Sakura grasped onto the front of his cloak, "I can now die happily…" Deidara's eyes grew large, "You can't leave me Sakura!" Sakura sighed, "Humans are like candles Deidara… You never truly know when our flame will burn…out…" She then became unconscious.

Deidara's heart panicked, "You'd better live dammit Sakura!"


	4. Dreams Turn into Reality

**Time for another chapter to be posted! Huzzah!**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 4: Dreams Turn into Reality

Eighteen year old Sakura shot out of her bed screaming and crying, "DEIDARA!" Sakura looked around only to find herself back in her apartment. Sakura knew she was already in the ANBU black ops, which didn't help her current state of mind what so ever as she clutched onto the locket Deidara had given her so long ago.

She looked over to see her ANBU captain staring straight at her, "You okay Sakura?" Sakura shook her head and let it drop in shame. Sai came over and sat on her bed, taking his mask off in the process, "Everyone knows how hard it's been for you ever since Deidara has defected..." Sakura began to sob, "He was my everything Sai!" Sai nodded sadly, "I know the feeling Sakura…"

All of a sudden Sakura realized that her ANBU captain was in her bedroom consoling her and became bright red. "Uh…Is there a mission Captain Sai?" Sai grinned, "Actually there is, an organization that refers themselves as the 'Akatsuki' have slowly but surely been collecting all of the tailed beasts. We have been ordered to go and protect the three tails before the Akatsuki has a chance to collect them." Sakura nodded, "I can be ready to go in ten."

Sai grinned and stood up, "Meet me at the front gates; oh, and Sakura?" Sakura looked at him questioningly, "Yes Captain?" He winked at her, "Sexy underwear." Sakura thought she was going to die from embarrassment as she watched him vanish. As soon as he was gone Sakura got off of her bed and got all of her ANBU gear on and tied her insanely long hair in a high ponytail, leaving her bangs down in the process.

She tied her katana and mask on before walking outside and locking her door. Sakura looked up at the moon before shaking her head and vanishing only to appear at the front gates of Konoha. Sai looked at his watch, "Ready Sakura? It's not a far run to the Village Hidden in the Mist." Sakura nodded and the two began sprinting.

As the two ran he spoke up, "We will need code names, so I will go by 'Kei' and you will go by 'Sakiko', understood?" Sakura nodded, "Understood Captain Kei!" They arrived within a few hours of running and skidded to a stop whenever they got there. Sai took a good look around, "Keep your eyes sharp Sakiko…" Sakura nodded. Neither had capes on which was unfortunate in Sakura's case. So she put up a disguise to where she had long blonde hair and sapphire eyes.

All of a sudden they heard arguing within the distance, "TOBI WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" Sakura thought she knew that voice but couldn't quite place her finger on it. Sai motioned for the two to spread out, so Sakura ran more towards where the voices were and turned to the lake. The voices were dangerously close and Sakura's ears picked up on another quite adorable voice, "I'm so sorry sempai! I will go ahead and check if the coast is clear!" Sakura quickly untied her mask and put it behind her making her look like just any ninja from Konoha.

Sakura was far enough from Sai that she couldn't make him out with all of the mist fogging her vision. All of a sudden she felt her hair being touched and sighed, "Are you having fun?" Tobi gawked at the shiny and soft 'blonde' hair, "You have so much hair! More than my sempai even!" Sakura giggled and smiled, "What's your name?" Tobi scratched his head apparently embarrassed, "My name is Tobi! What is your name?" Sakura smiled softly, "It's nice to meet you Tobi. My name is Sakiko." grouching could be heard, "Tobi who are you talking…" Sakura turned around and her eyes began to tear up.

Tobi shook his finger at Deidara, "Now look what you did Deidara! You made Sakiko-chan cry because you're always so grumpy!" Deidara rolled his eyes, "Do you even realize WHO you're talking to Tobi!?" Tobi paused and tapped his mask, "Sakiko…?" Deidara scowled, "No you idiot! That's a member of the Konoha ANBU!" Sakura quickly grabbed her mask and laced it back on before backing onto the lake and fading into the fog before letting her disguise drop and heard, "GET HER YOU IDIOT, HM!"

Tobi flew onto the lake yelling, "WAAAAAAAA!" He skidded to a stop in front of Sakura's feet and he stood up, "Hey, you're not Sakiko! Your hair is… DEIDARA-SEMPAI! SAKIKO VANISHED, NOW THERE IS A GIRL WITH LONG PINK HAIR HERE! WHAT DO I DO?" Deidara froze and his heart pounded heavily before walking onto the lake towards Tobi and…. "Sakura…" He stopped in front of her and she sighed, taking her mask off again, "Orders of Konoha claim I must kill both of you… s…so I have no choice… Forgive me Dei…" The least she could do is let Deidara see the person who was about to kill him.

Deidara was frozen and could only say one thing, "Sakura…" Tobi looked extremely confused, "Okay so your real name is Sakura then?" Sakura nodded, "Deidara and I are childhood friends and he betrayed my trust…" tears began to form in Sakura's eyes, "You know I used to never take my locket off… But I think today would be a proper day to do so…" Deidara's eyes widened as he watched his childhood friend take the locket he had given her off. She chuckled as tears streamed down her face, "You can't hold onto something forever I suppose…"

Sakura then turned her hand over and did something that sent Deidara into a rage. She dropped the locket into the lake. Deidara ran at Sakura and grabbed her, "Tobi go and kill her partner…" Tobi nodded and vanished. Deidara then threw Sakura off of the lake and reached in and picked her locket up and put it in his pocket before taking off after Sakura.

Sakura flew through the trees until she smashed roughly into a tree, the wind being knocked out of her as she fell to the ground coughing roughly. She looked up whenever Deidara's shadow casted over her like the reaper of death, "How dare you…" Deidara pushed Sakura on her back and Deidara pinned her arms with his knees. Tears freely fell from Sakura's face for the first time in over two years, "HOW DARE YOU TAKE THAT LOCKET OFF!" Deidara began to roughly punch Sakura across the face over and over again until Tobi ran out of the tree he had been hiding from and held Deidara's arms back, "STOP SEMPAI! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL SAKURA-CHAN!"

Deidara struggled against Tobi as Sakura looked up and said one last thing before passing out, "You… promised to protect me for forever and ever…" Deidara's eyes grew large and his arms went limp as the day he promised Sakura to protect her came rushing back into his mind.

_-Flashback 12 years ago-_

_The sun had started setting and Deidara was looking everywhere for Sakura, "Sakura, where are you, yeah!?" He suddenly heard the faint sound of whimpering and ran towards it to find Sakura on the ground crying; bruises showering her whole body. Deidara picked Sakura up and she panicked, "L…Let me go!" Deidara was confused, "Sakura… What happened, yeah…?" Sakura looked into his soft eyes and buried her face into his chest, "They were so mean Deidara! They were mad because I touched you so they hurt me!" Deidara sat down by a tree and held Sakura close, "From now on, I promise to protect you for forever, yeah…" Sakura looked up at Deidara's face with tears in her eyes, "Forever and ever…?" Deidara nodded, "Forever and ever, yeah!"_

_-End of Flashback-_

Deidara came to and tears began streaming down his face, "W…What have I done, yeah…?"


	5. An Attempt to Mend Broken Bonds

**It's been a while since I've updated 'Childhood Memories'…. Ugh I'm such a dummy for starting a new story whenever I already have two more! After I complete these three I will only be writing ONE story at a time! I get so lost that I have to go back and reread the last chapter that I have written -_-;**

**Anyway, as I always say,**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 5: An Attempt to Mend Broken Bonds

_**Recap:**_

_**Deidara came to and tears began streaming down his face, "W…What have I done, yeah…?"**_

Sakura awoke groggily, bruises and broken blood vessels adorning her angelic face. Deidara walked in with an ashamed look on his face and Sakura instantly began to panic, "Get away from me! Someone help!" Tears streamed down Deidara's face as Tobi ran in and stood between the two, "Deidara-Sempai, I cannot allow you to be near Sakura-Chan while she's healing!"

Deidara scowled, "Tobi you don't even know Sakura! Now MOVE, YEAH!" Tobi looked back at the terrified expression on Sakura's face, "I'm sorry sempai, no. By the way Sakura-Chan's face looks she doesn't even want you around." That struck Deidara's pride hard, "S… Sakura, tell me yourself that you don't want me around, yeah…" Sakura slammed her eyes shut as tears streamed down her face, "I don't want you around me Deidara!" Deidara slowly backed away, pain clearly written all over his face as he turned and ran out the door.

Tobi sat down on Sakura's bed, "Sakura-Cha…." Sakura held her hand up before whispering, "Just Sakura please…" Tobi nodded, "Sakura, I'm sorry the way my sempai treated you… I've never seen him act that way around anyone before… Anyway, our leader asked me to tell you this… We are offering you a spot in the Akatsuki. You are well-known all throughout the entire shinobi world for your talents." Sakura looked down, "The Akatsuki wants… me?" Tobi nodded, "Yup, and you would be my new partner Sakura!"

Sakura glanced down and fidgeted her body, "I… I don't know Tobi… I mean all of these years Deidara has been gone I have done nothing but train. If Deidara would have stayed in the village I'm sure I wouldn't be where I am today…" Tobi waved his hand back and forth dismissively, "Whatever happens in our past is out of our reach Sakura. There's nothing we can honestly do about it… All we can do is look forward to the future and move forward."

Sakura's eyes shot up at this and she laughed sadly, "I suppose you're right Tobi." Tobi nodded, "Sakura can I show you something I have never shown anyone else in the Akatsuki?" Sakura nodded, "You can always trust me Tobi…" Tobi reached behind him and he untied his mask, pulling it off with the other revealing his adorable face.

Sakura's eyes widened, "T…Tobi…" Tobi tilted his head, "Yes Sakura?" Sakura couldn't contain it any longer, "YOU'RE SO ADORABLE!" Tobi's eyes widened as Sakura grabbed his head and shoved it on her chest in a death gripping hug. Tobi stuttered a bit, "S…Sakura I can't breathe…" Sakura released him and blushed as she looked at the young man, no more than sixteen years old, in front of her. He was definitely cute, like a younger brother type of adorable; he had shiny black hair and transparent light green eyes. His entire cheek did have a bad burn scar on it that ran down all the way to his chin though, which Sakura wanted to heal, "Tobi… May I heal your cheek and chin completely?" Tobi's eyes widened and he blushed cutely, "S…Sure Sakura…"

After Sakura was satisfied with a job well done on her part she held up a mirror for Tobi to look in and his eyes widened, "Not even the best medics in the Akatsuki could fix that burn Sakura! Thank you so much!" Sakura smiled softly at Tobi, "Don't mention it. I used to heal Deidara all the time before he defected from the village…" Tobi noticed the sad look on her face and took her in for a big hug, "Sakura, Deidara does nothing but talk about you… Hell, he always has ever since he joined." This just made Sakura cry harder so Tobi decided to talk about something funny to bring up her spirits.

For the next hour the two talked and laughed, unknowing that Deidara was outside masking his chakra listening to the entire thing. Every time he would hear Sakura laugh at something stupid Tobi had said his fists would clench tightly and by the time forty-five minutes had passed he had bitten his lip so hard it began to bleed.

By the time one hour passed Deidara was sick of it and he swiftly kicked the door open angrily, "Tobi… get…OUT!" Tobi didn't have his mask on and Deidara's face looked shocked; no one in the Akatsuki had seen Tobi's face before, not even the leader had seen Tobi's face. Yet a beautiful girl comes along, whom he has no background with and has no trust for what so ever, gets to see his face. This frustrated Deidara more than the fact that Tobi was spending time with Sakura, HIS best friend.

Tobi quickly realized what Deidara was gawking at and swiftly tied his mask back into place, "S…Sempai!" Deidara's eye twitched, "You showed Sakura your face but yet you have been in the Akatsuki for two years now and have NEVER showed any of us your face. Not even ONCE; So NOT cool, yeah." Tobi panicked, "Sempai I can explain!" Deidara scowled, "Shut the hell up Tobi and get out before I blow you up!" Tobi looked back at Sakura who merely nodded that it was all right if he left.

Tobi stood and darkly whispered to Deidara, "Don't you dare make sis cry…" Deidara swatted the back of Tobi's head, "Get out, now." Tobi looked back and Sakura gave him a sweet smile and nodded, he then exited the room angrily.

Deidara sat on the bed and Sakura moved away from him by bringing her knees up to her chin. Deidara sighed, "I'm sorry Sakura, yeah. I shouldn't have hit you…" He reached out to tuck a stray long hair behind her ear, making her flinch. He paused before gently and lovingly tucking the stray hair behind her ear, "Sakura, look at me…" She refused to look at him; so he sighed before swiftly and softly grabbing her chin, forcing her to look at him.

He was shocked whenever he saw it… Tears of the past hardships, sorrow and abandonment appeared before his very eyes, "Sakura… I… I'm so sorry…" Sakura averted her eyes from him, she couldn't look at him. She didn't WANT to look at him because of the fear of being abandoned once again. Deidara sighed, "How am I supposed to apologize whenever you won't even look at me…" Sakura slammed her eyes shut, "I don't want to look at you Deidara! You say you're my best friend? Well you're NOT! Best friends don't abandon one another and then try to kill the other!" Deidara looked down, "You're right Sakura… But I have never stopped calling you my best friend…"

Sakura looked up angrily and slapped Deidara's hand away from her face, "When I was twelve, the same day you gave me that wretched locket, I confessed my love for you and what did you do?! You dismissed me! You thought of me as nothing but worthless! Well you know what Deidara!? I have surpassed you; you may have those stupid hands on your palms to make explosives but that makes you no better than the rest of us! You may be an S-ranked criminal but I am an S-ranked ELITE SHINOBI! What do you have to say about that!?" Deidara's eyes widened, Sakura had never spoken to him the way she was speaking to him now.

Sakura shook her head, "Your distant cousin, Ino, is now my best friend. You are just a happy memory from my past that has turned evil. You are not the best friend I once knew, no, you are now my worst nightmare." Deidara spoke up, "NOW LISTEN TO ME, YEAH! YOU THINK YOU'RE ANY BETTER THAN ME, HM? WELL YOU'RE NOT, BECAUSE WE ARE BOTH SHINOBI! AND TELL ME SAKURA WHAT DO SHINOBI DO, YEAH? WE KILL!" Sakura roughly slapped Deidara across the face, "Do not compare me to you, EVER! I kill criminals like YOU to better the future of my HOME! YOU JUST KILL WHENEVER YOU FEEL LIKE IT!"

Deidara's eyes widened, "You know, you're right you BITCH. We aren't friends anymore. Goodbye Sakura." He stood up and slammed Sakura's locket he had rescued from the lake on her bedside dresser before storming out with the coldest and hardest look on his face.


	6. Abandoning the Ninja Way

**I had to get a little motivation so I watched Naruto Shippuden the movie 6: Road to Ninja to get my motivation going!**

**And as always,**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 6: Abandoning the Ninja Way

Sakura angrily stood from her bed, roughly tearing all of the gadgets that she had been hooked up to off. She swiftly got dressed in just her black spandex shorts and form fitting t-shirt she had brought as an extra change of clothes out of her ANBU gear. She then opened the window to the infirmary she had been placed in. Just as she was about to jump Tobi ran into the room in a panic, "SAKURA WAIT, DON'T JUMP!" Sakura looked back with tears forming in her sparkling emerald orbs, "Goodbye Tobi… Take care of Deidara for me…"

Sakura jumped from the seventh floor, leaving behind Deidara and the locket he had given her that she had held so dearly close to her hear until now; she easily landed on her feet and began running. As she ran she began to think, 'I won't go home now… I am giving up the life of a shinobi for good.' Making up her mind she skidded to a stop, "Changes need to be made…"

Sakura pulled a kunai out of her weapon holster and untied her long hair from its ponytail before re-tying it a little below her shoulders. Her heart pounded as she slowly reached back with both hands, the free hand tightly grabbing the long mane of hair exactly where she had tied it and took a few deep breathes before swiftly slicing the remainder of the long ponytail completely off making her headband slip off to the ground.

Sakura dropped the kunai and slowly reached up with shaky hands to feel the freshly cut now shoulder length hair. Sakura fell to her knees sobbing, she had always loved her long hair and so had her parents before they both had died whenever she was sixteen, not too long after Deidara had defected from the village, from a severe illness that Sakura couldn't cure at the time. Deidara had also loved her long hair which made it that much harder to look at.

_-Flashback twelve years ago-_

_Sakura and Deidara sat in the field that they loved and for once Sakura wasn't playing with Deidara's hair, Deidara was playing with her hair, "I really love your long hair Sakura, yeah! It's so silky and shiny!" Sakura giggled as she laid her head in his lap while he played with her long hair. That day Deidara ended up carrying Sakura home because she had fallen asleep because Deidara kept running his fingers through Sakura's long mane of pink locks._

_-End of Flashback-_

She stood up, her legs feeling like jelly from refusing to eat in the hospital and began stumbling to anywhere but her current spot; leaving behind her headband, kunai and all of her cut off hair. She made it farther than she expected before she collapsed, her vision beginning to blur. Before she blacked out she saw a pair of traveler's feet, one male and one female. She looked up and saw they were talking to her in a panic but she just passed out.

-_Back at the Akatsuki base-_

Tobi stormed towards Deidara's room and kicked the door open, making Deidara jolt up, "What in the hell Tobi!?" Tobi scowled and tossed the locket Sakura had left behind on Deidara's bed, "Sakura left before fully healing." Deidara's eyes widened whenever he saw the locket on his bed but then scoffed, "Who cares she's a big girl and can handle herself, yeah." Tobi scowled, "FINE DEIDARA! YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD! I WILL GO AFTER _**YOUR**_ CHILDHOOD FRIEND MYSELF!" Tobi turned on his heel and Deidara sat up, "Fine I will come, hm." The two ran in the direction Sakura's chakra was radiating from. Deidara halted as soon as he saw it…

Deidara fell to his knees as the heap of long pink locks that lay dormant on the forest floor and picked it up with tears in his eyes. Tobi turned away to give Deidara some privacy. Deidara quickly grabbed a good amount of her hair and her headband, storing it in one of his holsters, "We have to find her Tobi, hm…" Tobi nodded, "Okay sempai…" The two began to run at full speed.

-_Back with Sakura-_

Sakura didn't know how long she had been asleep or if she was even still alive until a woman came to check on her, "So you're finally awake sweetie." Sakura just stared emptily at this woman, "My name is Naomi and over there is my husband Shiori. What might your name be?" Sakura weakly sat up, "Sakura…" Naomi smiled, "What a beautiful name Sakura! Now may I ask what was a beautiful young girl doing out in the open all alone? Where are your parent's sweet heart?" Sakura's hazy eyes glanced up at this beautiful woman in front of her, "Dead…"

Naomi clasped her hands over her mouth, "I'm so sorry sweetie!" Sakura just stared, "Don't worry about it…" Naomi clapped her hands together, "Now you look like you haven't eaten in days! Let's get some food into that belly of yours!" Naomi helped Sakura up and walked her to the dinner table before releasing her, "Dinner is almost ready Sakura, okay?" Sakura nodded.

While Naomi was finishing up dinner which was yakisoba, rice, tsukemono, and a small bowl of miso soup along with hot tea to drink. Sakura studied this woman as she finished up cooking she really was beautiful; she had long black hair and light blue eyes. She then shifted her hazy eyes to Shiori, he was well built, but Sakura guessed he was a business man of some type. Shiori had light brown hair that was neatly styled and dark brown eyes.

Sakura jumped a bit whenever Naomi announced dinner was finally ready and set multiple plates and bowls of food down for everyone. Sakura didn't know if they prayed or anything before they ate so she simply just sat there staring at the food, Naomi noticed this, "Sakura honey, we don't pray or anything so just dig in." Sakura nodded, and dig in is what she did. The couple stared in amazement how fast this tiny girl could pack food away. Naomi chuckled, "Sakura, we have more so you can slow down." Sakura blushed a bit, the sparkle coming back to her emerald eyes.

After dinner Sakura noticed the couple speaking to one another before Naomi walked up to Sakura, "Sakura, I don't know if you have any place to go or if you're an orphan… could you please tell me about yourself?" Sakura nodded, these people had been so kind to her, so the least she could do is tell them about herself.

Sakura took a deep breath and let it out, "My full name is Sakura Haruno, I'm eighteen, I was once a member of the leaf village's ANBU squad but I recently defected to live my own life because I no longer wanted to hurt people… and…" Sakura's eyes filled up with tears and Naomi put a hand on Sakura's, "You know… you're kind of a blessing to us… I was never able to have children and we were talking about adopting a child on our way home but then all of a sudden out of nowhere there you were lying on the ground right in front of our very eyes…"

Sakura looked up at Naomi's hopeful face as she said, "Would you do us the honors of joining our family?" Sakura pondered this for a moment before realizing that she had nothing else, "Yes… I would be honored, I would actually be honored if you gave me a new name of your choice with your surname…" as she thought, 'To keep me hidden from Deidara…' Naomi's face lit up, "Honestly!?"

Sakura nodded, "What majority of people do not know is that shinobi are robbed of their childhood, so when one quits so abruptly we need much caring for, much like that of a child because they no longer know what to do with themselves. I used to see this many times in Konoha… We had a rehab center for shinobi whom had defected from being a shinobi but not from the village. I was a medical ninja, actually the top in the nation. Watch…" Sakura grabbed a kunai out of her back weapon holster and sliced her arm open, making Naomi and Shiori both gasp.

Sakura chuckled and held her hand over the cut letting the green glow of her medical ninjutsu heal the gash she had inflicted on herself. After about thirty seconds she let the glow fade and showed her arm to Naomi and Shiori, whom gasped again in bewilderment at the skill this young girl possessed, "My you are a talented young woman!" Shiori praised. Sakura chuckled, "Well I was Lady Tsunade's apprentice. Come… let me show you something else." Sakura stood and walked to the front door, Naomi and Shiori close behind. Sakura buckled her knee high combat sandals on and walked out of the home and to the back of the home.

Sakura stopped, "Is there anything you wish to be rid of?" Naomi nodded, "I've been asking Shiori here to cut down that damn dead tree down right there for months. It is huge and ugly, why…." Naomi was cut off by Sakura gathering her fists with chakra and slamming her fist into the dead tree; effectively uprooting it and destroying it. Naomi's mouth fell open, "You have monstrous strength!" Sakura chuckled and scratched the back of her head, "Yup…"

Naomi clapped her hands, "I have picked out a name for you!" Sakura smiled, "Oh?" Naomi could barely contain her excitement, "TsuyoiReiki… My strong healer…" Shiori sweat dropped, "Hun… That is a bit long… don't you think…?" Sakura had to agree with Shiori, "Uh I kind of agree…" Naomi huffed, "Fine, then YOU pick Shiori!" Shiori tapped his chin, "What about Mieko? Since she is clearly beautiful but most important, our blessing." Naomi brightened up, "Oh Mieko is perfect!" Sakura nodded, "Mieko it is!"

Naomi smiled tenderly, "Mieko Saki Takahara." Sakura's eye's widened then softened, "I have a family now… Thank you mom and dad…"


	7. Lost: Haruno Sakura, Reward

**Well I have NOTHING better to do than keep on posting lol… **

**As always,**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 7: Lost: Haruno Sakura, Reward…

Deidara and Tobi had now been looking for Sakura for three months now, "DAMMIT, where could she have gone, yeah!?" Tobi shrugged, "Ooooo partner, we should create LOST posters!" Deidara got a seriously annoyed look on his face, "She's not a CAT or DOG Tobi!" Tobi sighed, "It was just a suggestion grumpy pants…"

Mieko tapped her shoes on the ground to clear any dirt from them, "I'm going out mom and dad!" Naomi and Shiori both shouted back, "Be safe Mieko!" Mieko was going to get her hair re-dyed considering her pink roots were showing again, so for the moment she had her hair, which was now down to the middle of her back, tied up in a messy bun to hide all of the roots, just in case.

Once done at the hair salon with her hair effectively dyed light brown again to make it look like she was Shiori and Naomi's daughter; she ran out and stretched. Mieko had also gotten a new hair style; bangs across her forehead and let the rest just grow out, making her hair even thicker. And she no longer wore anything ninja related, except for the spandex shorts which were just comfortable. Now she was wearing a pair of fitted short jean shorts and a cute light pink spaghetti strap shirt that flowed loosely around her frame. She still had her ninja boots so she could keep up with her training just in case but as of the moment she was wearing a cute pair of brown sandals.

Mieko froze whenever she felt two familiar chakras coming close, "It can't be…" Then she saw them Deidara and Tobi arguing over something stupid as always. Mieko calmed down as she thought, 'You don't even look like Sakura anymore Mieko…' She hid her chakra and began walking towards the two holding a basket of herbs.

Deidara saw this young girl, "Excuse me miss?" Mieko looked at him questioningly, "Yes?" Her light brown hair blew in the wind as Deidara spoke up again, "You haven't by any chance seen this young girl have you, yeah?" Deidara held up his locket showing the picture of the two, "Which one, the blonde girl or the pink haired girl?" Deidara sweat dropped and Tobi snickered earning a smack upside the head as Mieko thought, 'You're doing great Mieko!'

Deidara sighed, "The blonde is me…" Mieko pretended to look shocked, "Oh forgive me!" Deidara studied this girl for a second, "You look and sound very similar to her…" Tobi nodded, "He's right you look like a brunette Sakura!" Mieko tapped her chin, "Hm, Sakura… No I don't think I know anyone by that name, I'm very sorry!" Mieko kept walking past them whenever her chakra slipped a bit on accident, 'SHIT' she thought in a panic and quickly made hand signs, vanishing from the area.

Deidara's eyes opened wide whenever he felt Sakura's chakra coming from this girl, 'I knew it!' he thought and swiftly turned around only to see she had vanished, "Tobi I know you felt that too!" Tobi nodded, "That girl was Sakura! That means she's bound to be around here somewhere! Let's go and get her partner!" Deidara nodded, "Yes, let's…"

Mieko ran into her house in a panic as she thought, 'Shit, my chakra control is out of practice! I can't believe I let it slip so carelessly!' just then a knock came to their door and Naomi went to the front door to answer it, "Yes, how may I help you?" Deidara grinned, "We are here for Sakura Haruno and if you hand her over quietly we won't kill you." Naomi's eye's widened at this young man, "Yes, one moment, let me go and get her…" Deidara grinned, "Oh no you don't; we will be coming with you. Sakura's chakra is all over this damn house."

Naomi shakily nodded and allowed the two Akatsuki members inside her home. Mieko sensed Deidara and Tobi immediately and jumped out her window. Deidara scowled, "SAKURA! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE, HM!" Suddenly he sensed Sakura's fleeting chakra form, "Shit Tobi she's running out from the back! I'll go around and you go forward, yeah!" Tobi nodded and began running through the walls he caught up to her fairly quick, "Sakura stop!" Sakura stopped, "Why…" Her eyes filled with tears, "Why couldn't you two just leave me the hell alone!"

Just then Deidara appeared, "Because you never let me tell you I love you Sakura, yeah…" Sakura's eyes widened, "W…what…?" Deidara nodded for Tobi to leave and he nodded before running off. Deidara walked behind Sakura and wrapped his arms around her, "I have missed you so damn much Sakura, for three months I have looked for you, yeah…" Sakura felt tears dripping onto her shoulder, "Dei…" She turned around and wrapped her arms around him tightly as she began to sob, "I have missed you so much too! There have been so many times where I have wanted to come and find you just to tell you how sorry I was and how much I love you!"

Deidara released Sakura and lightly grasped her chin and brought her face to look at his before he leaned down and pressed his lips against Sakura's tenderly. Sakura's eyes widened and then she relaxed, pressing her lips into his. Whenever the two broke apart Sakura spoke softly, "Promise to never leave me ever again Deidara. I need to know that you will never leave me and love me for forever!" Deidara smiled softly, "I promise to always stay with you for forever and ever, yeah…" Sakura laughed softly as she wiped the tears from her face.

Deidara reached in his pocket, "I believe this belongs to you my love, yeah…" Sakura looked puzzled as Deidara brought out the locket and chained it back to its rightful place. Sakura looked shocked, "You carried my locket for that long?" Deidara smiled, "Why wouldn't I? I still have mine…" Deidara pulled out the exact same locket, "I've never taken it off once, yeah…"

Sakura knew right then and there she could no longer live without Deidara in her life, he completed her. Just then Tobi appeared with a flyer, "So I'm guessing we WON'T need these?" He turned the flyer around only for Sakura and Deidara both to crack up.

**LOST:**

**HARUNO, SAKURA!**

**HAS PINK HAIR AND REALLY PRETTY GREEN EYES! IF FOUND PLEASE CONTACT DEIDARA OR TOBI OF THE AKATSUKI!**

**REWARD WILL BE GIVEN!**

**THANK YOU!**


End file.
